A glitch in parallel universes
by solidad1001
Summary: Ah yes. The differences between the anime and the manga. How humorous :D I love imagining Ash still being awesome, or lance becoming bad. The differences and changes are much too fun to think of. :   Make sure you all review, and I hope ya'll like it!


**A wrong name:**

"Let's go Pikachu! We want to be the best there ever was! The champion!" Red yelled a little too happily, causing the little electric Pokémon and the girl it was talking to flinch. Yellow looked up, startled to see Red wearing is hat backward, almost like a child, and his clothes covered in grass stains. She sat up from her nap under the tree, and both Pikachu's looked up to her, and then back to their trainer. Yellow smiled a little. "Red? Aren't you already the champion?" She called gently. Red froze for a moment, his eyes blank.

"Oh…Yeah…And why am I wearing my hat like this?"

Everyone laughs.

**Let's design an outfit:**

Green hadn't realized it was quiet in the room until he realized he could hear his pen scratching the paper. He sighed; wary that Blue had FINALLY left him to peace…..Until he heard balled up paper hit the floor with a crunch. He turned, exasperated to see Blue sitting on his bed, surrounded by pieces of balled up paper. She had a notebook in her hands, and was doing something furiously…..Wait a second! Was that one of HIS notebooks? Green stood up quickly, snatching it out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growls, his eyes scanning the page. She had been drawing, drawing….drawing…WHAT? Blue laughed, and then proceeded to explain. "I got bored so I decided to design a new team rocket uniform! That way, I can give it to silver if Giovanni starts up team rocket again. They really do have NO fashion sense." She giggles.

Green stares hard the picture, and indeed, it was a team rocket uniform for a girl and boy. They were white, with big red R's on the front. The girls consisted of a short miniskirt with boots and a top that went to the midriff, a small black undershirt underneath, and long white sleeves. She had drawn the girl model too. Someone with crazy red, gravity defying hair. The boy almost had the original uniform except it was white and…purple? And his hair was purple too…..weird. They almost looked familiar…

Green shook his head and groaned, before handing the notebook back to the girl and turning back to his book, before freezing at the girls' voice.

"By the way, Green-I didn't know you keep a diary….." She said flipping to the front of the notebook.

They spent the rest of the day running around the house.

**Meowth's don't talk:**

Crystal stared widely at the Pokémon she had been studying in front of her. She had not just heard that…She couldn't have…

"Say that again?" She whispered softly. Gold smirked. "What? That you're a hot mess and should leave this dingy room and go get an ice cream with me?"

"No you idiot! I was talking to the meowth!" Crystal roared, as she sat down next to the cat Pokémon who was now licking his paw. Gold's eyes grew in worry and then changed their mind as he began to laugh. "The Pokémon? THE POKEMON! Wow super serious gal! You really are losing it!" He laughed harder, only to receive a cold glare from the girl on the floor.

"So what did the meowth tell you?" Gold asked with a roll of his eyes. Crystal looked back, her eyes boring into the feline ones. "I could have sworn it said 'Meowth! That's right!' After I confirmed its weight..." Crystal whispered, still staring at the meowth.

Gold rolled his eyes, before smirking. Quickly, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up-much to her protest. "Gold! What are you doing?" She yelled, as gold grabbed the keys and pushed her out the front door. "You DEFINATLY need a break. I mean, TALKING Pokémon? Admit it Crys! You need to CHILL." Gold laughed. Crystal sighed, but allowed Gold to pull her into the warm July air.

"Wait! At least put the meowth back in its poke ball…" She calls out as gold turns to lock the door. He rolls his eyes, but goes inside anyway, grabbing the poke ball and returning the feline back to its ball. But he freezes. He could have sworn he heard… "Hee hee hee! Have fun!"

**Did you say Mall or May?:**

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Sapphire?" Ruby replied, not looking up from his sewing.

"Do you wanna go to the mall?"

"Yeah, sure." Wait…What? Oww!" Ruby exclaims, dropping his needle to the ground-a drop of blood escaping his finger. But his eyes are more shocked than that. "Did you just say you want to go to the MALL?" He exclaimed.

"Umm…Yeah? But hey, let's treat that finger first!" Sapphire laughed sweetly, skipping to the medicine cabinet for a Band-Aid. Ruby stared at her warily, as she hummed merrily, picking out a cute Pikachu Band-Aid, and placing it carefully on Ruby's finger, kissing it for good luck, and causing the boy to blush furiously.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sapphire?" He called after her as she skipped out the door. Sapphire just giggled.

"Just call me May. Now hey, are you coming or not wuss? Sapphire smirked.

Ruby rolled his eyes. She was probably having her period or something…But oh well. Who's to miss an opportunity of taking Sapph to the mall willingly?

**A weird laugh:**

"PLATINA! OPEN UP! WE WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU OK?" Pearl yelled through the thick door, a bit too late for Dia to push him aside.

The two trainers freeze to hear something they never heard before.

Platinum's laugh.

Suddenly, the doors swing open, revealing platina, looking a little less regal than usual. She had a wide smile across her face, and her usually contained expression was spread wide apart…..like a commoner.

"Oh! You two are just too funny!" She giggles, pinching their cheeks and skipping past them. "Now are you coming for breakfast or what? I'm starved!" She laughs, dancing her way to the stairs.

The 2 boys just stared at the girl like an alien had descended.

* * *

><p><em>In another universe:<em>

**Bad Boy:**

Lance sat on his throne quite bored as yet ANOTHER trainer ran out of the chamber, fainted Pokémon in hand. He sighed tiredly, petting his Dragonites head absentmindly.

What the hell was he doing here?

There was so much better things to do! In fact, he shouldn't be here! He should be out there…destroying….Burning…Doing something…bad…..

Lance grinned.

He could be a bad boy for a day.

"Come on Dragonite. There are better things to be doing."

**Red Ashes**:

"…"

"Ash, are you ok?" Iris asks the silent trainer. Ash nods silently, eating Cilans food without a word, much to the worry of everyone.

"Pika?" Pikachu crawls up, a worried look on his face. Ash smiles, petting the electric mouse. "No troubles pika. No troubles at all."

Pika?

"HEY! HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU!"

The trio turns, seeing a silhouette in the distance, with a smirk on his face, and poke balls in hand. For once, no unnecessary words are spoken. And no exchange of greeting.

"You're on. 6 on 6." Ash says, the silhouette of his hat covering his eyes. The trainer smirks and laughs. "You're not going to win this!"

Ash just smiles. "Go pika." A look that seems like smirk appears on the Pikachu.

Cilan and Iris can only gape as the usually childish Ash owns the trainer with his Pikachu. 1 down…3 down….5 down. He won. "I can't believe I lost…." The trainer sniffles. Ash just smiles. "Nice battle. Thanks." He smiles, and walks off.

Cilan and Iris look at ash and then back at each other.

"Something in the food?" Cilan offers. Iris can only nod grimly.

**Something in the air:**

"It must be something in the air….." Professor oak mumbled to himself as he watched his grandson yell at an invisible force.

"GAH! Leave me alone Blue!" Gary yelled at his desk, glaring into the air.

Yup. Something was definably in the air. A wormhole in space continuum perhaps?


End file.
